Crayons and Keys
by Mizunami
Summary: "Thank you, Sora." Cornflower met cerulean, and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when she beamed up at him. Her upper lip rose slightly, exhibiting her teeth. She looked stunning in all her simplicity. His heart was in his throat- and he had to swallow the knot before hoarsely mumbling a quiet, 'you're welcome' [Sora x Naminé] - A collection of drabbles/oneshots.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hello all! Mizunami here~ I honestly do not remember the last time I have written anything... maybe a year or two? Needless to say, it's been quite a while! However, I've recently had thoughts to start writing fanfiction again... and actually publishing it :) This isn't going to be a full story... I've decided to just come up with my own 100 theme challenge with my own words (or words suggested by you guys!) to get the juices flowing. Believe me I need the motivation, haha~**

 **I'm gonna try to keep these drabbles/oneshots related to eachother. However, I can almost guarantee that they won't be in order in terms of the relationship. I'll just be publishing whatever I have written for a certain word. :) This little project is strictly for motivation, fun, and enjoyment. I'm excited to share it with you all!**

 **Hmmmm what else... oh the pairing will most definitely be Sora x Naminé! However, I will include other characters and parings as well. And I'm not sure how often I will be updating but I will try my best!**

 **Anyways I think I'm done talking... xD I hope you enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. :)**

* * *

 _Introduction_

"We made a promise, didn't we?"

Azure eyes followed the movements of a blonde, petite girl as she dropped a yellow crayon onto the surface of her pleated sketchbook. His smirk quickly turned into a boyish grin as she turned to meet his gaze, a look of bewilderment settled upon her face.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, her voice carrying a tint of anticipation. A gentle smile tugged onto the corners of her lightly glossed lips as she curled her legs behind her, twisting her body to give the young man her full attention. His soft chuckle bypassed the colliding waves and frantic breeze of mid-Summer as he laid his back onto the delicate sand. Folding his slightly muscular arms behind his head, he turned towards her direction and flashed her a smile.

"Just a hunch."

Confusion beamed across her face. "Like something deep inside your heart?" She questioned, hope dripping off of her tongue. Memories of that day played through her mind. She could still remember the tender expression on his face as the pod closed, enveloping him into a deep slumber. She remembered- _a pinky promise._

He turned onto his side, his elbow propped up in the sand, a balled fist on his cheek. A toothy grin spread across his face, blue eyes gleaming. "Exactly!"

She dropped her gaze back onto her drawing that was nestled in her lap. She was still smiling as she recollected the crayon into a calm grasp. The girl was working on a drawing of the sunset that dawned in front of them. Bright and pleasant, just like the soul who settled beside her.

"By the look on your face, I must be right!" He cheered, pushing himself up to crawl a bit closer to the blonde.

She said nothing, but the smile on her face grew bigger.

"Naminé?"

"We promised that we would be friends for real." Voice gentle, she met his gaze once more. A tint of pink shown visible on her porcelain cheeks. "No lies. A fresh start…"

Happiness bubbled in his gut as he stared at the nervous girl. His eyes held hers for a moment before he quickly glanced at what she had been sketching. Cerulean orbs gazed back to her flushed face as he grinned. He backed away a few inches before he jumped up to his feet. "Just a second!" he exclaimed as he started to jog away from her.

"S-Sora, what are you-." She stuttered. Her line of vision trailed him until he was out of sight. Letting out a discreet sigh, she allowed her eyes to drop down to her lap once again. Her hand traced along the soft sand until it hit a small rectangular box full of waxy colors. After allowing her fingers to dance among the crayons, she finally found the one she was searching for. She lightly pulled the red stick out of its cardboard container and twirled it her hand to press it onto the half-finished sketch. Mind somewhere else, she involuntarily ignored the quick footsteps coming towards her.

"Wow that's a nice drawing!" Sora's voice boomed behind her. Naminé jumped in surprise, whipping her head back to gawk at him in severe misperception.

"Sor-" She started, an thin eyebrow raised.

"Mind if I sit with you?" The brown haired teen cut her off, a cheesy smile stretched across his face. He placed a hand on the back of his head, ruffling his hair in slight embarrassment.

She wasn't following.

"I-I don't mind."

He let out a thrilled giggle as he rushed to sit down beside her. Crossing his legs in front of himself, the brunette flashed a toothy grin and shot his hand towards her. _A pinky promise? No… a handshake._

"I'm Sora! What's your name?"

Lips agape, the color in her cheeks quickly rushed back into position. Her typical pale face shown a rosy pink. She finally caught on.

 _A fresh start._

Gazing into his cerulean eyes, her open lips gradually turned into a kind smile.

 _We'll be friends for real._

She let out a faint giggle and lifted her hand to meet his in a small grasp.

"I'm Naminé."


	2. Belonging

**A/N: Okay it's official. I am (unfortunately) a SUPER slow updater. 5 months since I started this? Whaaaaaat. It really doesn't feel that long. I'm sorry guys! I haven't gotten the time to sit and write in a while. I've been juggling school and job hunting and everything else in between. But I haven't forgotten about this little project! I'm back for the time being! :D I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Belonging_

Wicked memories corrupted her conscious, causing her to shoot up in the middle of the night, eyes wide and caught in a furious pant. After reaching a shaky hand to her forehead and gently parting her drenched bangs to the side, the blonde let out a soft sigh. She felt gross, covered in sweat and able to taste the salt on her lips.

Naminé blinked slowly and leaned her back against the brightly pink wall of Kairi's bedroom. The air felt thicker than normal; the heat was unbearable. The fact that it was a summer nightfall made it worse. Sapphire eyes zigzagged around the area, receiving nothing but a few red numbers from a digital clock on her nightstand. It was dark and quiet, besides the occasional, soft snores from the opposite side of the room.

Silence. Darkness. Combined together and it feels like she's drowning, trapped in oblivion, and confined to the organization once again. Curling her legs up to her chest, the petite girl wrapped her arms tightly against the lower portion of her body, settling her face on her knees. In her sleep, she was a witch, a slave, an associate of injustice. While awake, she was just a girl trying to cope with an ordinary life.

It's been about a month since Kairi and her family took her in, labeling her as Kairi's sister. When her parents discovered the source of the blonde's existence, they drew her into a tight hug, with every intention of treating her as their own. She could vividly remember the way her mother's eyes welled up as she pulled her into another snug embrace. It was something she had never experienced before.

 _To be accepted._

The organization would have never-

Naminé lifted her head up and unraveled her limbs, pushing herself up so that her bare feet hit the wooden floor. She swiftly darted across the room, to a window that was slightly open- allowing a gentle breeze to pass through the curtains. She let out the breath she had been holding, and directed her gaze towards the sleeping redhead, dreading the thought of accidently waking her up. Acknowledging that she was in the clear, Naminé discreetly pushed the soft drapes away from the window and began to slowly lift up the hinge of hefty glass. Scooping down slightly, she grabbed a pair of sandals that were tucked nicely beside the wall and hopped out soundlessly.

She inhaled deeply, getting some _much needed_ air, but was stopped short as she cringed at the uncomfortable feeling of rocks digging into her skin. Dropping her usual blue sandals onto the ground, she slipped her feet, one by one, into the straps and began walking down the pathway of neighboring houses. Flickering streetlights aided her vision through the dark and the sound of clashing waves guided her in the right direction, but she knew she was getting close when she could taste the salt water in the atmosphere. _Or maybe it was just the sweat._

It must have been a few minutes of walking before she saw a shadowy figure in the distance. She wasn't far from it, but she wasn't close either. Squinting her eyes, she tried to make out the shape as much as she could. It looked like a man, tall but not to exceeding heights. Skinny, but also muscular. As she got closer, she saw spikes.

 _Sora…_

And before she knew it, she was standing right behind him- his back facing her, hands in the pockets of his baggy shorts.

"…Sora?" She found her voice, genuinely surprised to see him there at such a late hour. It must have been past midnight. But who was she to judge.

Jumping slightly, Sora hastily turned around with a stunned look on his face. It took a few moments of staring to realize the origin of that voice, which caused the blonde girl to blush and shyly avert her gaze. His marginally agape lips turned into a toothy grin, as he turned his body fully towards her. "Naminé! What are you doing out here so late?"

Moving closer to him, she tilted her head in confusion, a small smile displayed on her pretty face. "I could ask you the same question."

Cerulean eyes beamed in delight as he chuckled, "Couldn't sleep, so I snuck out through the window." His index finger rubbed gently against the skin of his upper lip as he snickered. The expression on her face was a mixture between bewilderment and revelation. It was as if he knew she did the exact same thing. She felt exposed.

Laughing, he voiced exactly what was on her mind. "You too?"

She blushed, shyly twisting her foot into the sand as she scratched her chin in embarrassment. A playful smile reached her lips as she purposely refused to lock eyes with him. Sora let out another giggle before taking a seat in the soft, silky sand. Beaming his infectious smile, he crossed his legs and patted a close spot next to him, urging her to sit. She quickly complied, putting her weight on her hands as she stretched her short legs, cladded in blue pajama bottoms. A few moments passed as they looked up at the stars, silently mapping out the constellations in their heads. The frantic waves were loud against the sound of a gentle breeze, but a soft voice interrupted the uproar.

"Y'know I'm glad that you and Roxas and Xion get to live a real life. It makes me happy."

Naminé gaped towards the side-profile of the young man. He straightened out his arms behind him, holding his weight as he slightly leaned back, staring into the deep abyss of wondrous light. Stars, planets, worlds, and everything in between. "You all deserve it. You all belong here."

She could see a small smirk of compassion and determination settle upon his features. She felt her face growing warm, a pink tint spreading across her cheeks. She's never seen anything so… what was the word… _handsome_.

She thought she felt something flicker in her chest.

A _beat._

The spiky brunette turned to her with a toothy grin.

The quiet blonde smiled back.

 _Thump, thump, thump._

 _Thank you, Sora._


	3. Prize

**A/N: Welllll I got a job and it's SO demanding! I've hardly had any time to do the things that I enjoy. I'm also a full time student just trying to figure my way through my (nonexistent) life, haha. I also bought a program over Steam to help from getting distracted while I write. It's called Nimble Writer and I think it's helping so far!**

 **And I just wanted to say thank you for all of the wonderful feedback! Thank you so much for following this little collection. I'm sorry I'm not a very consistent writer, I'm trying to get a lot better with that before publishing an actual multi-chapter story because I know how frustrating that can be! So again, thank you all!**

 **I also changed the title to Crayons and Keys because I thought it was more fitting. :3 Anyways here's theme #3! Hope you all enjoy! C:**

 _Prize_

A loud, alarming ding broke through the crowd of chattering voices and laughter, as red lights flashed across the top of the gaming console. Cerulean orbs brightened with excitement as a dozen of small tickets instantaneously printed from the side of the metal box. The brown-haired teen reactively pumped a clenched fist into the air, maintaining a toothy grin upon his face. "Yes! High Score again!"

Swiftly crouching to his knees, Sora held out a hand to guide the reel of paper from the narrow slot, knuckles gently brushing against its cold exterior. After silently counting and gathering all of the vouchers, he eagerly jumped back to his feet in one swift motion, curving his direction behind his shoulder. "Hey Riku, look-"

He stopped when he acknowledged that his best friend was no longer standing just a few feet away from him, at a nearby game in which the silver teen claimed as his favorite. Further in view, abroad the aisles of nostalgic tunes and coin-operated entertainment, Riku was leaning against a billiards table, arms crossed- and seemingly engrossed in a conversation with a familiar girl. Kairi. The auburn beauty he grew so close to throughout his years, humiliating himself with every dumb and erratic thing he did to impress her.

A small sigh impetuously passed through the brunette's lips. He watched the girl grab a cue stick and poorly position it against the green fabric of the board. Riku was smirking, and must have said something sarcastic because she initially shot him a glare, but laughed and lightly slapped him on the chest soon after.

Sora allowed a wistful smile grace his features for a few moments.

It always _has_ been a competition with them.

Yet his vision subsided a short distance to the right, until it reached a cloth sheathed table accompanied by a lone girl in a white spring dress. She was absorbed in her weary, overworked sketchbook. A few broken crayons of various colors rested beside her moving arm. Always drawing and always captivatedly lost within it.

Azure eyes rolled, but a pleasant grin still appeared on the teen's face. Before he knew it, his legs started to move- taking confident steps, nearly skipping as he rushed over to the artist. As he reached her, his presence went unnoticed. Silently and serenely, he placed the bundle of paper on the table in front of her.

The blonde immediately looked up at him, casual glossed lips slightly parted. Cornflower met cerulean, colliding shades of blue and balancing them into a connected gaze. A small smile adorned her porcelain complexion, as she raised a hand to greet him with a quick wave.

Sora grinned back at her, entrusting a mutual salutation- "Hey Naminé, why are you over here by yourself?" He questioned softly, sticking his hands in his pockets, flattening the uneven clumps of additional tickets he kept stored there. He acknowledged the light pink tint that trailed along her face as she briefly looked down to her sketchpad. Lifting her chin to meet his gaze again, she positioned her index finger and tapped the paper gently.

"Just drawing."

Sora's grin seemed to grow larger, extending across his face to where his teeth were displayed. He quickly crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head, chuckling. His beautiful orbs were fully lidded- closed off from the girl's puzzled visage.

"That might just have to wait a bit." He cracked his eyes open, mischief clearly burning within them. Toothy grin promptly shifting into to a playful smirk, he gently placed his hand upon her wrist. "Come on."

Getting pulled up from her seat, Naminé gripped onto the strap of her handbag- hugging it to her body. "Where are we going?" She questioned, her soft voice drawn out in misperception and uneasiness.

The spikey teen stopped, but still delicately held on to her wrist- fingertips mildly brushing against her smooth skin. He turned back towards her and beamed again. "Play some games with me?"

She slowly stood, quietly chuckling. "If I knew how."

Sora let go of her hand, and quickly began to clear the table of her sketchbook and crayons. His slender fingers made their way to the torn up box- and he retained each colored wax into place. "Don't worry, I'll teach you!"

* * *

"Ah sorry!"

A shaky yelp was followed by a roar of boyish laughter. Sora whipped his head back in a fit of giggles, hand placed on his chest- azure orbs fully lidded. The blonde girl beside him kept her hands laced together in disconcertment, her face red from the sudden outburst she released when the machine made a loud, horn-like sound: an indication that it was game over.

"Don't- apologize- Naminé! Sora let out in between his intervallic laughter. As he finally calmed down, he quickly added: "You're doing fine!"

The game consisted of a lever and a moveable cannon-like contraption, navigated to aim artificial paopu fruit to a few desired places. There were several holes sited within a layer of fabricated "sand," containing a number of points able to be achieved. The teenage girl attempted to target the highest value in the back, resulting in an ultimate defeat.

The blonde pursed her lips, pouting as she looked at her friend. He smiled at her, and gently put his hand on her head, gently ruffling her hair without messing it up too much. "Let's try again. I'll guide you."

Naminé advanced towards the game and placed her hands on the cold, metal bars of the cannon. She rotated it a bit, twisting the hinges up and down to get a better feel of her controls. After slightly sliding it back and forth, left and right- Sora handed her a single, golden token that he had dug from his pocket moments before. The sensation of his fingertips was enough to make the girl blush.

"You gotta be… kind of strategic." He explained as he watched her slide the coin into the receiving slot. Cheerful melodies began to play from the speakers, and the panel of artificial gravel began to move, changing the course of the game. "They move so you have to watch them and time it carefully.

Nodding, Naminé watched the circling gapes for a few moments before she let go of the trigger. The yellow shape of the "fruit," bounced off the edge of the hole and was claimed by the bottom gate. She bit her lip mildly and shook her head, "Maybe I'm just not cut out for-"

"Nope! You got this!" Sora interrupted, chuckling as he stepped forward, alongside her. His tall figure nearly towered over her, and his hands lightly toppled over hers on the handle- causing her stomach to jump and flutter repeatedly. His chest gently bumped into her elbow, and she could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke. "Here, you gotta position it right."

He guided her hands to steady the cannon a little bit to the right, and once it was in position, Sora stepped away from her. His lingering touch still burned her skin. She turned her head to look back at him and he smiled. "Keep it there."

She blushed and hastily warped her direction back to the game. "R-right." She stammered. After taking a few moments to watch the revolving coasters, she closed her eyes and released the trigger, in hopes of avoiding any sort of embarrassment for the tenth time.

It went silent.

Then a loud churn echoed through the room- causing her squinted eyes to snap open.

 _Jackpot_

* * *

Clear vision traveled along a wall of wonders- stuffed animals, action figures, board games- she may have even saw a small bike resting in the corner. She turned her head to direct her gaze at the acquainted young man standing next to her, fixated on the various prizes that was stored behind a registered clerk in a silly bowtie.

"Looks like you got 300 tickets here."

She gasped, eyes darting in between the clerk and the machine he used to quickly count the heaps of tickets they had carried over moments before. It didn't seem like they had _that_ many.

The pair simultaneously glanced at each other, eyes locking in an instant. A toothy grin enhanced Sora's lips and the blonde let a blush spread across her face. "What are you gonna get?"

"Me? What are _you_ going to get?" Sora exclaimed. "You earned them!"

"Half of them are yours…" She muttered, her voice soft with gratitude.

"Doesn't matter! You got the jackpot." He probed, grinning as he watched her turn her direction back to the wall.

There was a lone stuffed bunny hanging on the edge of the railing, pushed away from all of the other plushies. Its white fur blended in with the wall behind it- but its bright, blue beaded eyes were protruding, inviting her to welcome it with open arms. Naminé smiled and shyly lifted her index finger to point at the bunny, her face flushed with bashfulness.

Sora's eyes followed her finger, and once his gaze reached the plushie- he smiled. "We'll take that white bunny up there, sir."

"Thank you, Sora."

Cornflower met cerulean once again, and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat when she beamed up at him. Her upper lip rose slightly, exhibiting her teeth. She looked _stunning_ in all her simplicity. His heart was in his throat- and he had to swallow the knot before hoarsely mumbling a quiet, 'you're welcome'.

He didn't even realize the clerk had come back with the bunny. She was already holding it in her arms, hugging it against her body.

His mind was racing.

 _Naminé_

 _Naminé_

 _Naminé_

Stealing a quick glance at his two best friends at the billiards table, a kind and knowing smile graced the boy's features. There was no need for competition anymore- for his prize was standing right beside him.


End file.
